


Musical

by Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [42]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: Relaxing evening in front of the telly brings out the best in everyone.





	Musical

**Alec...** **  
**   
"Oh, told you.  She's going to do it.  Look, Alec.  Watch!"   
  
I bounce a cashew nut off Q's head as he props his chin on his hands and giggles at the sight of Rebel Wilson flattening her love interest after singing her way across a lake. He had joined in, loud and off-key making James clap his hands over his ears in mock horror.     
  
"Why is she in love with that tosser?  He abandoned his team!" James - Mr What the Fuck Are We Watching Singing For? - seems surprisingly into the plot.   
  
"Maybe he's got a big dick."   
  
A handful of nuts fly across the room and land in my' lap where Amelie was dozing.  She leaps off, claws digging painfully into something vital.   
  
"Fuck, James!"   
  
"Help you reach the high notes."  Q sniggers and rolls into a cross-legged seated position.     
  
"I believe in a thing called love..."   
  
My falsetto needs some work, I admit, but Q launching himself into my lap, his slim hands scrabbling to clamp over my mouth was unexpected.  I grapple him onto the sofa beside me and beckon James to join us on Q's other side.   
  
"Bring more beer."   
  
James rolls his eyes and wanders to the kitchen returning with 6 more bottles.  He drops onto the sofa and doles them out, then pulls Q's legs over his lap so Q is half sprawled over both of us.   
  
"My choice..."   


**Q….**

Somehow after another round of beers, a bottle of vodka appears, along with a tussle between Alec and James for the television remote.    And before I know it Mr. "I love musicals when I am pissed" has appeared and we are being serenaded by a baritone version of the "Hills are alive with the sound of music" as very young Julie Andrews dances her way across our television screen in all her talented glory.    
  
I refuse to take on a role in the Von Trapp singalong.     
  
Although I do understand, as the next film begins, the perplexed pissy look on Amelie's face (as we are interrupting her eighth nap for the day)  when a shaggy Russian starts crooning along with Liza Minnelli singing "What good is sitting alone in your room? Come hear the music play.  Life is a cabaret, old chum. Come to the cabaret..." Thank god he didn't dance along also.     
  
Someone has opened a bottle of wine that was meant for supper tomorrow, obviously that isn't happening anymore.   And said bottle of wine plays a large factor in my decision that before this evening is over, payback is only fair and I reclaim custody of the remote.      
  
"My turn to choose!" I dig through the massive DVD collection which somehow has made its way to the lounge floor (Oops my bad) which brings moans and pleading from the kitchen where more wine is finding its way to my glass.   
  
No musical singalong night can be complete without a viewing of the all time ultimate cult classic in my humble opinion and they will just have to listen to my version of...   
  
"So come up to the lab   
And see what's on the slab   
I see you shiver with   
antici.....   
pation."   
  
It would be so much better with the corset....     
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
